Meet Miki!
by funkydelic sid
Summary: As soon as she arrived at Ouran Junior High School, Miki Kabayashi took the proper, trim school by storm!
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Miki! **

"Miki-san! If you are in that tree again, so help me, I will put you on bread and water for a week!" I heard Mistress Ikeda from my favorite perch in my favorite tree in our expansive backyard, and paled. I knew that it was unlikely that Mistress Ikeda would put me on bread and water, but just in case... I easily flopped out of my tree, and ran full tilt towards the house. I knew that she couldn't see me beyond the hill, where the tree was, so I had a 50/50 chance she knew I was there. I skidded in front of the back door, and caught sight of the women standing there, unmerciful in her stature. Mistress Ikeda. Mistress Ikeda was, portly, at best, but she was kind. Having taken care of me since the time I was five, she was the 'enforcer' in this household.

"Hello, Mistress Ikeda." I bowed at the waist, and hoped that she wouldn't notice my shoes had a grass stain.

"Miki-san," Mistress Ikeda began, and raised a hand to the top of my head.

"_You have a twig in your hair_." I stiffened, and dared a look up. But instead of a grim face, I encountered a pleased smile.

"I should probably punish you, but today I have happy news! Your mother and father are coming home!" I stood up straight and clapped my hands.

"Mistress Ikeda, are they coming home today?" Mistress Ikeda nodded.

"Oh, joy! I have to clean up my room, and have a bath, and, oh, will you please send a maid out to buy fresh groceries, you know what to buy, don't you Mistress Ikeda?" As I spoke, I slipped off my shoes, and ran through the house to the staircase, slapping the stairs on my way up as Mistress Ikeda puffed her way behind me.

"Of...course, oh, these stairs are going to kill me," Mistress Ikeda muttered.

"Haven't killed you yet, eh, Noriko?" called a saucy voice. It was none other than Kaisha, one of our butler's. He was quite handsome, and at sixteen was the son of our main driver, Master Shiro. I pointed at Kaisha.

"Kaisha, go make sure all the maid's are cleaning. And make sure they dust in the show room!" Mistress Ikeda stifled a laugh, but Kaisha gave a smart salute and said,

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" I giggled at his antic's, and ran to my bathroom. It had the equivalent of an Olympic swimming pool in it, and these were spread all over our property. I shucked off my clothes, and dove in. And abruptly came up, sputtering.

"Mistress Ikeda! It's c-c-cold!" I sputtered. Mistress Ikeda rolled her eye's and turned up the heat.

"Miki-san, really! You can't expect me to keep the bath warm all the time!" I rolled my eye's and dove down to the warm jets at the bottom. An hour later, I was dressed in my fancy yellow dress, my hair was brushed, and the house was clean. I was just sitting, in the front room, waiting for the limousine's to arrive.

"Miki-chan!" I heard the voices, and turned to see my mother and father coming in the door. They had obviously come in the side door, because I hadn't seen them come in.

"Momma! Papa!" I ran over to them and gave and received many hugs. As we ate our dinner, they told me the stories of their travels, but seemed more interested in my schooling than usual. I didn't go to school, I stayed at home, and Mistress Ikeda tutored me. Finally Momma cleared her throat, and said,

"Miki-chan, you know how in many, many year's, after Momma and Papa are gone, you will inherit the Kabayashi fortune?" Ok, I've been being told this since I was five, and momma has been explaining it the same way since then. I'm twelve, (just in case you didn't know that) and momma and papa still treat me like I'm six.

"Of course, momma."

"Well, your father and I were thinking that you might want to go to formal schooling?" Momma blushed and looked down.

"Really?! Like, go to school with other children?" I yelped. I'd always wondered what it would be like going to school.

"Of course!" Papa affirmed. Momma looked at him and shook her head.

"Which school would I go to?" I implored, nearly bouncing up and down with excitement.

"We were thinking about the ones that were closest to home, and we thought you might want to go to Ouran? It's highly recommended, and there is a secondary school as well as a primary school. It's has very, very wealthy student's, and it's only a few miles away from the house, so you may come home after school quickly. What do you think?" Momma said. Papa slid me a pamphlet across the table, and I descended upon it quickly.

"I think it looks spectacular! But isn't the semester already begun?" I paused, with a frown. "Won't it be weird if I go now?" Momma shook her head.

"Strange, not weird, darling, and yes, the semester has begun, but the principal said that he will allow you to go now, since you are so advanced in your studies anyway." I began bouncing again.

"When may I go?" Momma and Papa shared a conspiratorial smile.

"What about next week? The principal and your mother and I have a meeting in two day's, and if you wish, you may have a tour of the school then." Papa nodded. Then, I leaped from the chair and shrieked excitedly. Momma gave me a look, so I sat down demurely.

"May I please be excused?" I asked politely. Papa nodded, and I leapt out of my chair and ran to find Mistress Ikeda and the rest of my friends. Running to the closed door, I pushed, and heard the collapse and cries of about ten people. Peering through, I saw Kaisha and a bunch of other young maids sprawled over the floor holding their heads and moaning.

"Kaisha! I'm going to school!" He rubbed his forehead, and smiled politely.

"I heard. That's exciting, congratulations!" He began helping the other maids up while I waited for them to get out of my way.

"Where's Mistress Ikeda?" I ran on the spot quickly as the maid's pulled each other up. Kaisha bit his lip and then said,

"I think she might be upstairs."

"Thanks Kaisha!" I ran through the hall, up the stairs, and into my room, to see Mistress Ikeda dusting my various collectibles.

"Mistress Ikeda, Momma and Papa have decided I'm to go to school! At Ouran! Here's the pamphlet." I handed it to her and she looked through it, smiling to herself.

"That is very exciting, though your mother and father already ran the idea by me just a few weeks ago, Miki-san. I told them that you were doing well at your schoolwork, and that you were very healthy, and that it would be good for you to be with other children your age." Mistress Ikeda winked at me and I giggled.

"Young lady, I believe it is time for you to get ready for bed."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after eating breakfast, I was getting dressed.

"Miki-san! Is that really the most appropriate outfit you have? Remember, first impressions are very important." Mistress Ikeda was turning down the plain yellow dress that I wore almost every day.

"But Mistress Ikeda! It's so hot out! This is the best outfit for this weather!" I complained, pouting. Yes, I resort to pouting when needed.

"Well, it is a very becoming color on you, and it is thin enough to be comfortable... All right, I suppose you may as well wear it." I clapped, gave her a hug and sat down on my stool so that she may brush my shoulder length, orange hair.

"About the meeting at Ouran today... Be on your best behavior! I know that you always are, but you must try extra hard! Do not speak unless spoken to, and listen carefully. You know that your behavior reflects back on to your family and myself. Try to sit still and look attentive. Listen to any questions, and respond accordingly. And make sure that you come back and tell me all the juicy details! There! Now you are done, go downstairs', I'm sure your mother and father are waiting." I stood on tip toe, kissed her on the cheek and ran downstairs.

A little while later, I was in the limousine on our way to Ouran. Momma and Papa were speaking together quietly, and I dared not interrupt, so I fiddled with the bow on my dress. By the time we got to the school, the little purple bow on the inside of the hem of my dress was text book perfect. I stared out the window at the school grounds in complete awe, and saw children running, playing with each other, and even studying on the lawns.

s. I began to fidget, and Momma gave me a sharp look.

"Miki-chan, please be on your best behavior while we are in our meeting. That means no fidgeting." I nodded politely, and the limousine stopped. Master Shiro came and opened my door. As I got out, he gave me a reassuring wink so I smiled brightly in response. I looked about in amazement, not settling my eyes on one thing before I whipped my head around to look at something else. We were greeted by a pretty young woman who introduced herself as Gina, a secretary at the school, and she led us to the principal's office. As we entered, a voice called out heartily,

"Ah! Hello! You must be the Kabayashi family! Good afternoon! My name is Toyo Hayashi. Sit, please! Would you like refreshment?"

"Oh, no thank you." Momma declined politely.

"Well! So this is the amazing Miki Kabayashi? How are you today?" I immediately liked this man, and smiled wide.

"I'm fantastic! You have a breath-taking school, Hayashi-sama." Yes, thank you, I do know how to speak to my elders. Mistress Ikeda has been drilling proper speech into my brain for most of my life. Principal Hayashi laughed a deep belly laugh and stared at me, eye's twinkling.

"I hear you have varied reading, have you read Sato?"

"Yes, Hayashi-sama! His writing is inspiring!" Principal Hayashi laughed again.

"That is impressive. We only begin our students to read Sato in last year. Well, Miki-chan, I'm sure you are eager to see our school grounds? If you ask, I'm sure one of our student's would be more than eager to give you a tour." Recognizing the dismissal, I nodded and smiled. I looked to Momma and Papa, and they nodded.

"Just be back around 5 30, please." I nodded to Momma, excused myself, and closed the door quietly. I waved to Gina, and she said,

"Miki-san, the classrooms are to your right, the study halls and club rooms are to your left and if you go outside, the sports fields are straight ahead. There are maps on every floor, as well, so you will not get lost." She smiled politely and handed me a map. I waved, and walked out the front door, taking a left and walking into a room with the words 'Music Room' on the front door. I was greeted by loud music and the sight of a bunch of children my age playing, and cleaning different instruments, or chatting with other people. I was a little bit stunned at the sight of all these people, and stood near the doorway.

All of a sudden, I heard beautiful music playing, and everyone stopped to listen. It was a Fuer Elise, spectacular song when played well, which this one was, and I began humming quietly to it. I could even play it on piano, since when I was five, Mistress Ikeda taught me how to play it for a party my parents were having. When the song ended, I joined the others in clapping and decided I wanted to meet this pianist. As I sidestepped people to get to the piano, a brown haired, smiling face popped up in front of me. Surprised, I stepped back, but was sturdied by the boy in front of me.

"May I help you?" He asked. I blushed. He was very close to me.

"Uh, well, I'm trying to find the pianist who just played Fuer Elise." I stammered out. He smiled even bigger.

"That would be me! I'm Shirou Takaouji."

"Oh! I'm Miki Kabayashi. I might be coming to this school next week!" I smiled.

"How exciting! I hope you will consider joining the Music Club, we enjoy new members."

"Actually, I'm taking a self-guided tour now. I'm going to try to see all the club rooms!"

"Self-guided? In that case, Miki, may I accompany you? I know the school layout very well, and it can be confusing for the first time." He smiled, and I was a little stunned. I was elated at the idea that he would accompany me on my tour, he seemed really nice.

"But, Shirou, don't you have to stay with your club?" He tilted his head and smiled.

"These guys don't need me, they'll be fine! Shall we go?" I nodded and he opened the door for me.

"So, in our school, we have around two hundred clubs, everything from the cooking club to the flower club to the history club! We have a school population of about a thousand, and we also have a pool." Shirou said, and we continued walking down the hall.

"You're very knowledgable! Have you given tours before?" I giggled. Shirou smiled and shook his head.

"No, but I have read the pamphlet backwards, forwards and sideways!" We laughed, and continued the tour. After about half an hour, he looked at his watch and said,

"Oh! I'm sorry Miki! I have to go. It's 4 30. Will you be able to find your way back from here?"

"Of course! Thank you, it was nice to meet you, Shirou!" I stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek, and giggled at the stunned expression and blush on his face. He stumbled away, and I turned to the door to the side of me, which said 'Karate Club.' I heard voices from within, so I tiptoed over and opened the door.

"Wow." I stared because this room was full of men all practicing what appeared to be karate. They were all a whole lot taller than me, so I was surprised to see them in this school.

"We don't allow visitors, so get out." I heard the whisper behind me and turned to see a blond teenager scowling at me. He wore a pair of prescription glasses that obviously weren't made for him, since he was a little bug eyed, and wore a white hakama tied with a thick sash, which said 'President'. All of a sudden, another boy came up and hit the blonde one over the head with a stick.

"Yasuchika! Be polite! Does she look like she goes to this school?" As the blond boy held his head, staring out at me through his fingers, the other one turned a huge bright smile at me.

"Hello! I'm Satoshi Morinozuka, the blond kid is my cousin, Yasuchika Haninozuka. Are you lost? You aren't wearing a uniform." Satoshi said all of this in one big rush, and he was smiling hugely.

"I'm going to this school next week! I'm on a tour now while my parents are in a meeting." I smiled. Satoshi's face brightened.

"That's cool! This school is really nice. I've been going here since I was four. Where do you go now?"

"Oh, I'm home schooled now! I'm twelve and I'm in year two! What year are you in?" With my question, Yasuchika jumped in between Satoshi and I and pointed angrily at me.

"Satoshi! Don't answer her questions! You really believe the 'I'm going to transfer to your school!' bit?"

Satoshi kicked him in the leg and frowned.

"Yasuchika, come on, does she look like a spy? Really?" I smiled and tried to look as un-spy like as possible. Yasuchika now appeared to be frothing at the mouth, and he was jumping up and down.

"Look at that cute, innocent little face. It hides an evil murderer spy! If she was a good spy, then we wouldn't be able to tell if she was a spy, then, would we?" I giggled, since all the young men who had been practicing were now staring openly at the commotion Yasuchika was causing.

"Go do twenty laps around the school perimeter!" Yasuchika scowled and pointed at the men who walked out the back door muttering angrily.

"YASUCHIKA, STOP BEING RUDE!" Satoshi brought out the large stick again and smashed him over the head which resulted in a brief melee between the two. I stared at them with a little amazement, since I had never had much contact with those of my own age, and especially not boys.

"Anyway, Yasuchika and I are in third year." I was startled out of my reverie, when Satoshi appeared in front of me again, with Yasuchika behind him rubbing his arm.

"Oh! Satoshi-san? What time is it? My mother told me to be back at the office at 5 30." Satoshi looked to the wall and said,

"Our clock says it's 5 o' clock."

"Ok, then I should go. Have fun! Maybe I will see you next week!" I waved to them as they said goodbye and then turned to clean up.


End file.
